


Full Circle

by onceuponamoon



Series: OT3 verse [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponamoon/pseuds/onceuponamoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/266562">Befitting Enough</a>, whereupon Gerard, Frank, and Mikey are together in every sense of the word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Fictitious content from the depths of my mind. Do not google thyself.
> 
> Thanks to for the thorough beta and being, ya know, awesome as always.

Gerard made the mistake of telling his mother he had a boyfriend about three weeks after the little impromptu morning blowj featuring Frank and Mikey. It turns out that Mikey had done the same, only earlier in the afternoon. _Of course he did._

It's just that she had been talking and talking and _talking_ , gaining speed and Jersey accent the longer she went. So Gerard just wanted to say something that would shut her up for five seconds, sort of like a stunned silence or something, so he could remember which color he was trying to place where. He ended up fucking it up anyway, because Donna screeches into his ear, " _Oh, good for you, sweetie! Ya know, Mikey told me the same thing—it's so good that the two of you are finally starting to get back into the swing of things. Ever since—_ "

Gerard's eyes widen and he goes, "Um, gottagobye!" and hangs up. _Ah, shit._

"Mikey! _Mi—_ "

It's faint, but Gerard hears a, "He's at work, Gee!" because of course Frank is here and Mikey isn't. Gerard drops his brush and knocks his easel over on his stumble out of his studio. A pale purple and blackish blue splatter up onto the wall like midnight sky and lavender.

He rushes out, knocking his elbow on the doorframe as he goes to find Frank.

Who is in the kitchen cooking something that smells delicious and spicy and vegan and _wow, Frank looks good in an apron. Huh._

Gerard's elbow tingles.

"Where's the fire?" Frank asks, giggling at the end of his upward inflection. He doesn't even set the big wooden spoon down as he turns to kiss Gerard. The apron has a semi-accurate portrayal of where Frank’s bones would be on it, like it’s an X-ray or something. Cool.

And of course Gerard is easily distracted—he tastes the honey and cayenne pepper in the kiss and chases the flavor from Frank's mouth like a zombie for flesh and brains. “Mraghh.” When they pull apart, they're panting and Frank is doing that smug grin that makes Gerard want to bend him over backward and then have his wicked way with him. But then Frank turns back around and mixes what looks to be some spicy veggie and tofu stir fry. Seriously, it smells delicious. He is so glad he gave Frank a key because he is awesome and spontaneously cooks _food_ after Gerard's been running on coffee and cigarettes and antidepressants all day. ( _Clean and sober for eight months to the day!_ Mikey’d scribbled a huge “8“ on the calendar they keep tacked on the wall by the fridge and Frank had added dots to the middle of the circles, because he’s apparently still twelve years old.)

"Mmm," Gerard hums. He sidles up behind Frank, tucking his chin over his shoulder so he can peek into the wok— _I didn't know I had a wok!_ —and pick out stray bits of broccoli when Frank's busy fiddling with the rice cooker— _and a rice cooker!_

Gerard helpfully stays attached to Frank even when he flails and almost catches his apron and Gerard's hoodie sleeve on fire. Crisis skillfully averted, Frank giggles and uses his ass to push Gerard away. "You're distracting me, fucker. I don't want to fuck this up!"

Giggling, Gerard lets go of Frank's waist and goes to set the table. And when he reaches for the third bowl, he promptly freaks the fuck out, remembering _exactly_ where the motherfucking fire is.

"Frank!" Gerard bellows. (Which admittedly isn't a good idea to when Frank is wielding a spoon, yes, Gerard knows.)

Thankfully, only the spoon clatters onto the floor. "Fucking _what_ , Gee? Jesus Christ." Frank grumbles when he bends to pick up the utensil and Gerard momentarily gets distracted by the _ignis fatuus_ of roundness the bend creates, because Frank seriously doesn’t have an ass and it’s probably the cutest thing Gerard’s ever seen.

He bites his lip. "Oh," Gerard remembers. "Yeah, so _Mikey_ , the little shit—"

"The fuck am I a little shit? That's rude, Gerard." _Hah_ , there's Mikey, of course, and he's dropping his keys on Gerard's counter in favor of crossing his arms and cocking his hips.

 _Fuck_ , Gerard thinks, following the line of Mikey's arms across his chest. _When did he—why’s it, ugh. Hot._

Mikey clears his throat, snapping Gerard's eyes up to his brother's, who doesn't look too pleased to be perhaps ( _although not at all_ , this time) unjustly accused of something. Frank is just smirking and watching the exchange with heat in his eyes.

"Right, um," he mutters, shaking his head clear of all those thoughts. "Okay, yeah, I talked to Ma, Mikes, and she said that _you_ told her." He flails a hand. "And what the fuck, bro?"

Mikey's eyebrows twitch, saying, _You're an idiot if you think I wasn't going to say anything._

Gerard's retort, _Well he's not just yours, Mikey._

And then Mikey's: _Not just yours either._

And then Frank interjects, "Um, guys?"

Gerard doesn't remove his glare from Mikey's eyebrows but he registers the way Mikey's eyes flicker toward Frank, and Gerard thinks, _HAH!_

"Shut up, Gerard," Mikey drones. He flops down onto the barstool and rolls his eyes.

"Anyone wanna tell me what's going on?" Frank asks.

" _Michael_ told our _mother_ that he's dating you and then I called and told her I had a boyfriend, too, but I hung up before she asked any questions," Gerard spills. And then he too crosses his arms, because he is entitled to a diva moment, thank you very much. Then he has to flap his hands. He keeps his eyes on his brother. "I don't see why you got to say that first, and I don't—Dude. Fuck you, she's totally gonna _know!_ "

Gerard watches Frank visibly give up on following the conversation after he gets the gist. He just goes back to wokking.

Mikey says, "It's not a big deal," and makes a reassuring shrug.

 _How is he so unaffected and why am I the only one that ended up with the crazy?_ "Nghh," Gerard frustratedly groans. "It _is_ , too!" He doesn't realize he's stamping his foot until he hears Frank giggle. "Mikey, it’s—"

Mikey's glare cuts him off, all _don't you dare._

Gerard huffs a sigh. He can drop it. For now.

*

"Ngh, fuck fuck _fuck_ ," Frank chants, canting his hips upward.

Gerard really loves watching Mikey suck Frank's dick. The give and slide, shape and slickness of his mouth, _fuck_ , and the way his cheekbones look when he hollows them out and tongues at the head of Frank’s cock. He can't help but tighten his grip around his own cock when Mikey slides all the way down, closing his eyes.

"Fuck fuck fuck, _shit_ , motherfucker, _Mikey_ , fuck."

Gerard lets go of his own cock to snap his arm back down across Frank's hips before they start bucking wildly, and continues laving his tongue across Frank's chest, clamping his teeth around a nipple. Mikey groans around Frank, watching him wrench Gerard up by the hair and push his tongue to Gerard’s tonsils. Gerard groans too, because he might not make it if Frank doesn't hurry the fuck up.

Frank breaks off with a sharp, " _Ah!_ " that melds into a low grumble in his chest as he convulses through his orgasm, mouth pressed wetly against Gerard's cheek. Gerard sort of wishes he could've seen the way Mikey had to take it, but knows he probably would've come too.

He can hear Mikey cleaning Frank up with obscene, wet slurping and Gerard shudders. Frank's already got his goofy post-orgasm grin, which soon lapses into soft giggles, and he's finally relaxed back against the pillows of Gerard's bed. His grip loosens on Gerard's hair.

Gerard leans up to take his mouth and rut against his side as Mikey does the same, as if they really do share a brain. It turns into a really sloppy, spitty three-way kiss that gets Frank groaning and twitching again. Then it's just Gerard and Mikey, still safe and perfect in synchronic movements as they both grind against either side of Frank.

"So fuckin' hot, you guys, _Jesus._ " Frank's voice is rough, reverent right in their ears.

They pull away, and Mikey nuzzles into Gerard's neck with a tight grip around his shoulder. Gerard shakes a bit and precome spurts onto Frank, making the slide easier, slicker, hotter, better for Gerard. They moan, in sync as always, when Frank leans down to help them along—like he knows they may never get to the penetration stage because even thinking about it is just _so much_ and too damn big to be contained. His palms and fingers are callused and his grip is just this side of rough, and it's when Mikey bites Gerard's neck, echoing Gerard’s groan with a sharp grunt of his own, that they both spill over Frank's fingers, obscenely painting the Halloween.

Frank giggles, delightedly, and licks at his fingers.

Mikey keeps lapping at Gerard's neck as they come down. Gerard will never understand how Mikey can keep _moving_ after he comes, almost to the point of overstimulation, whereas Gerard absolutely has to flop down and catch his breath or he will _die_.

It's these things that show Gerard how much he doesn't know about Mikey.

Down to only petting Frank's chest and watching Gerard, Mikey finally settles. His eyes are so intense, so familiar, that Gerard has to look at anything else, but then Frank is putting his fingers to Mikey's mouth.

"Shit, _Mikey_ ," Gerard hears from his own mouth. Because Mikey's lips are red and slick and look perfect all round like that, shaped around Frank's fingers and sucking until his cheeks go gaunt. He pulls off and Gerard watches Mikey's tongue lap at the come, _their_ come, on Frank's knuckles, moaning and gripping Frank's wrist.

Gerard throws an arm over his face, groaning as his cock gives an interested twitch.

"Gee, watch," Frank commands, eyes hot and voice barely more than a gravel.

And he does; the curling feeling of building arousal is burning harshly in his stomach. He meets eyes with Mikey, whose say, _watch, please, Gee, watch me, we can do this, it's okay._ Gerard can't argue. He physically _cannot_ when Mikey looks at him that way.

Mikey is half-hard too, and Frank is fully there, so Gerard concedes and puts his hand back to his cock to the tune of Mikey's slurping, Frank's moaning and the sheets rustling.

Frank kicks the sheet the rest of the way off of the bed and says, "Wait, wait," when Mikey reaches down to stroke himself too. Mikey makes a tiny disappointed sound when Frank wipes his fingers off against the bed. Frank gets upright and turns to push Gerard up against the pillows with a wicked glint in his eyes and a dangerous smirk, saying, “I’m going to fuck your face, now,” as he clambers up to straddle Gerard’s shoulders. His cock bobs wetly against Gerard’s lips until he opens up, and Frank slides right in, groaning a long and loud, “ _Fuck._ ”

Gerard groans too, muffled and filthy around Frank’s cock. He fits sort of perfectly in that “my jaw will hurt but it’s totally worth it because _damn_ ” way that Gerard’s gotten accustomed to. It’s a strain already, because he wants to be able to get a hand around Frank’s base, maybe, and make it better than just tongue action and suction. He reaches under Frank to grip at his ass with one hand and scrape down Frank’s back with the other. Frank’s hips stutter and Gerard would gag if he had that reflex.

“Made for sucking cock, you two,” Frank babbles, breathing heavily as he thrusts smoothly into Gerard’s mouth and grips the headboard. And then Gerard hears moaning— _Mikey_ , his brain supplies—and feels the rumble of Frank’s groan work down to his cock like an earthquake with the roll of his hips. Gerard hums as he closes his eyes and starts really getting a feel for it. It’s nice. “C’mon, Mikes.”

And then Gerard feels this phantom heat between his spread thighs, sharp like static against his skin and making the sparse hairs stand on end, as Mikey slides in behind Frank, still not quite touching Gerard.

Gerard jolts at the feeling of Mikey’s hand hot on his inner thigh, pushing his legs back, and nearly gives Frank a bit of teeth as he pulls off with a hesitant noise. Then Mikey’s leaning forward, peeking his head around Frank’s torso, stating more than asking, “ _This is okay,_ ” with his expression. Gerard has never seen his face so openly readable. He glances from Mikey to Frank and back—because this is like, a whole different level of _Serious_. Like they thought they were serious before, but they had no idea what serious even entailed. Fuck it though, this is _Mikey_ and this is _Frank_.

He nods and whispers, “Yeah.”

Frank groans like he’s seconds away from coming and then shoves his cock back into Gerard’s mouth like he can’t control his hips. Two seconds after Gerard has reestablished his rhythm, he feels Mikey’s hand nudging at his thigh again, urging his leg back.

Gerard groans, muffled by Frank’s dick in his mouth, as soon as he feels Mikey press his palm flat against his ass—each callus pronounced and then soothed by skin that seems almost too soft in contrast. The acute sparking feeling evens out into a more subdued, slow buzz as Mikey slowly kneads Gerard’s ass cheeks between his hands, thumbs facing outward to his hips. He feels Frank twisting to watch Mikey and Gerard really wants to see too. He emits a high whine, eyes trailing up Frank’s torso (because seriously, his view is completely limited by ink and skin and _Frank, Frank, Frank_ ) until they reach his jawline, because he’s still turned, watching Mikey as he palms at Gerard’s ass, wrists rotating until his thumbs ghost over Gerard’s hole. Gerard makes a sharp whine and sinks his nails into Frank’s ass.

He pulls off, even though he’s at a horribly awkward angle to do so—and that gets Frank’s attention. “What, Gee?” he asks, not too unkindly.

“Wanna see,” Gerard pants with a twinge in his jaw and then he keens—Mikey’s fingers smoothing across his hole. He never realized he was so sensitive. It’s just Mikey’s _fingers_ , long and familiar and a little callused like Frank’s, but differently just the same.

Frank moans, and shifts back over Gerard, hooking his thighs back over Gerard’s shoulders—the teasing glimpse gone. He grips his cock, holding it back against Gerard’s lips. “Make me come and you can see all you want,” Frank says. And fuck, if that’s not a decent deal.

Gerard redoubles his efforts, hollowing his cheeks and tonguing at the sensitive places under the head of Frank’s cock. Frank’s hips stutter and Gerard relaxes his jaw.

And then all of the sudden it’s hot and wet on Gerard’s hole and— _fuck, is that Mikey’s tongue?_ Gerard would be _screaming_ if his mouth weren’t full of cock. Instead, he’s reduced to sobbing groans around Frank as Mikey’s tongue prods at him, hot and slick, and _fuck_ , so good. It’s sending zings of unforgiving pleasure up Gerard’s spine, giving him goose-bumps, and making his eyes water.

Then Frank’s hips are going crazy and he’s doing that high nasally whine, and Gerard’s looking up at him through damp eyelashes and swallowing repeatedly, thinking, _come on, Frank, please, please, Frank, come on_ , and then Frank does, coming hotly down Gerard’s throat with a broken set of groans. Frank pulls back so that Gerard can actually get a taste and then pulls back even further so the last spurt lands against Gerard’s cheek. Gerard makes out Mikey emitting a needy noise as Gerard swallows, and then Mikey’s shoving Frank over and slithering up Gerard’s body to get at his mouth.

Mikey is making all of these tiny, desperate moaning noises in the back of his throat as he licks Frank’s come from Gerard’s cheek. He’s writhing over Gerard, rubbing his cock against his thigh—and then it slips, sliding between Gerard’s ass cheeks. “I-I _can’t_ ,” Gerard gasps frantically, writhing tight against Mikey. Pulling back from Gerard’s tongue with an obscene sound, Mikey grips Gerard’s jaw and keeps working his hips until the head of his cock prods against Gerard’s hole. They echo pitchy moans into each other’s mouths and then Gerard is coming hard to the thought of _soon_ and shaking so hard he almost misses it when Mikey releases against him.

Gerard’s still trembling with aftershocks as Mikey leans down to clean the slick mess all over Gerard with his tongue ( _who’d’ve thought Mikey was so greedy like that_ ) and staring into Frank’s half-lidded eyes.

Frank mutters, “Maybe next time,” and closes his eyes as he pats at Gerard’s cheek, but he’s still got this absolutely delighted smile gracing his lips, and then he’s snuggling in to Gerard’s side, pressing his face into Gerard’s neck. Mikey slides in on Gerard’s other side, sated, wrapping an arm around his middle with his hand curled loosely around Frank’s back.

*

They’re all three curled together on the couch watching Romero’s _The Crazies_ —Gerard is leaning against the left arm, Mikey’s across from him on the right, and Frank is laying between Mikey’s and Gerard’s outstretched legs, leaning against Mikey’s chest with his feet in Gerard’s lap and occasionally curling his toes beneath Gerard’s thighs. It’s up too loud for Gerard to actually fall asleep, but it’s nearing two in the morning and he slept like shit the night before (even after they’d done this circle of 69 thing and it was _awesome_ ) so his eyelids keep drooping shut.

Frank presses his toes against Gerard’s crotch and he startles back to an alert state. He looks up and sees the way the screen reflects the mayhem onto Frank and Mikey’s faces. They’re only at the part where the priest goes up in flames.

And it’s strange because—Mikeyway is actually blushing. Just sitting there, watching the movie without his normal enthusiasm for anything Romero, and blushing. Which means he’s actually thinking and not watching.

“What’s on your mind, Mikes?” Gerard asks. Frank cranes his head back to look up at Mikey’s face and Gerard wants to crawl forward and bite his jaw.

Mikey’s eyes go a little wide, and he just kind of clears his throat. Frank pauses the movie (because he loves to be in control of the remote). Mikey, blanches, says, “Nothing, just. Press play,” and taps the back of his hand on Frank’s shoulder.

Frank holds the remote away from Mikey’s reach and whines, “Tell us!”

He sighs, but Gerard can see the way Mikey gives in. “I just.” Mikey sighs again, still blushing. “I was thinking about…when we, you know, all together,” he says slowly, making a vague hand gesture. “I want to…can we just not.” He takes another deep breath. “Condoms,” he finally blurts. “I don’t want to use condoms. Because I always have before, and with you guys, I just. Don’t want to.”

Gerard smiles at the way Mikey squirms and can’t meet their eyes. But then he starts thinking about safety and honesty and precautions and he’s about to start in on a lecture about the dangers of sexually transmitted—

“I’m clean,” Frank says, grinning and looking between Mikey and Gerard. “I was tested after my last girlfriend and I haven’t been with anyone but you guys since and we’ve always used condoms.”

Frank looks so proud of himself; Gerard has to stop himself from going into lecture mode. “We should all get tested anyway,” Gerard says, flapping a hand. “Just to be safe.”

Mikey nods and the color finally seeps back out of his cheeks until he looks closer to normal. Frank shrugs and nods too.

*

Donna Way is persistent. And that, Gerard believes, is where Mikey gets it from. Luckily, Gerard can use the “Painting, La La La Can’t Hear Anything” excuse because he has to get these done for the showing next Friday and the owner is one of his old friends from art school, so he really can’t afford to disappoint.

Gerard’s phone says that she has called approximately thirty-three times since the last time Gerard talked to her. She’s only left fifteen messages, and Mikey hasn’t said anything about family emergencies, so Gerard’s not going to worry about it.

It’s only about five minutes after she calls for the thirty-fourth time that Mikey storms in, eyes wild and angry beneath the seemingly (and so very misleading) apathetic expression.

“Gerard.”

Gerard doesn’t shrivel under Mikey’s tone, and he doesn’t duck his head. He is a _man_ , dammit. And not just that, because his gender really has nothing to do with it, but he’s also _older_ and _wiser_ , thank you very much. “Michael,” Gerard returns. Because he isn’t intimidated by the serious line of Mikey’s eyebrows or the set of his jaw—if anything, he’s a little turned on.

Their stare-down is interrupted by Gerard’s cell phone buzzing across the drawing table between them, clearly reading _Mom_ on the display as it sounds out the specified ring—the one that sounds like a bomb warning or a fire alarm or, ya know, bad news in general. Gerard’s eyes flit back up to Mikey’s and then they both reach for his phone, breaking into a brief scuffle of flailing limbs before Gerard secures it into his grasp and holds it as far away from Mikey as possible as he fends him off.

“Give me the—” Mikey digs his fingers in between Gerard’s ribs and punches him in the thigh.

“No!” Gerard shouts, elbowing Mikey in the shoulder and smushing Mikey’s face with his free palm. He tries to make a run toward the door, but Mikey’s stupid long leg darts out and Gerard practically brains himself on the doorway when he trips over Mikey’s foot. His phone flies from his hand and goes sliding down the hallway.

Mikey shoves Gerard into the doorway and lopes into the hall, bending to scoop the phone as he makes an awkward dash toward the kitchen. By the time Gerard makes it in there too (huffing and puffing), his phone has stopped ringing and Mikey’s leaning against the island, glaring down at it.

Gerard goes, “ _Hah!_ ” and snatches it out of Mikey’s hand. He’s so glad he figured out how to put a lock code on it. Fucking, technology, yes. He smirks and sticks his tongue out at Mikey.

“Gerard, you seriously—it’s not. It’s just Mom, Gee,” Mikey says, and he sounds a little annoyed but his voice is gentle and Gerard knows this tone—the one he uses when Gerard is broken little shards of himself, rather than the whole and healthy and happy he’s been lately. “You don’t.”

“ _No,_ ” Gerard says, although his voice cracks a little. He can’t really meet Mikey’s eyes, so he looks all around his kitchen—the creamer is still open by the coffee maker along with Mikey’s favorite mug and the dishes are still in the sink from a few nights ago when Frank made them black bean burritos.

“ _No,_ ” Mikey echoes. But then he’s stepping closer, crowding Gerard in against the table, gripping Gerard’s jaw and forcing him to look up into Mikey’s eyes. “Gerard, we’re not going to do the stupid dance thing where you lie and it’s stupid. If you don’t talk to her, I will. Unless…”

Eyes wide with bewilderment, Gerard practically whispers, “Unless what?”

Mikey’s fingers slip from Gerard’s jaw, land on his shoulder. He curls his thumb into the hollow of Gerard’s collarbone, right where the skin is tender on either side from Mikey or Frank’s teeth, and Mikey steels him with a severe expression. “You don’t…want.”

“B-but—I _do!_ ” Gerard squawks, gripping Mikey’s forearms. “I do want. Mikes…” His eyes are still wide, set on Mikey’s tiny frown—he’ll do anything to make that go away. “I do, I want you. I don’t care that it’s…” He doesn’t say it, even though he knows Mikey can hear the unspoken forbidden words stuck under Gerard’s tongue. They don’t matter, anyway. Gerard runs his hands up Mikey’s arms, across the soft, pale skin to his face. His fingers trace across Mikey’s cheekbones, up to soothe the furrow from his brow, lightly closing Mikey’s eyelids. Gerard tips his head up, presses his lips to Mikey’s. “Even if,” _Frank ever leaves, or something,_ “I’ll still…” _always want you._ He kisses Mikey again.

It’s soft and tender, chapped and familiar—everything Gerard needs to convince Mikey, himself, that yes, he does want this. More than he can even fathom. The kiss stays almost chaste, and if there weren’t so much meaning behind it then maybe it would be.

Pulling away with a light smacking sound, Mikey presses his forehead to Gerard’s and licks at his own lips. “Okay, then.”

And then Mikey’s casually strolling to the coffee maker like that didn’t just happen, like it’s any other day and they’re just waiting for Frank in the kitchen like every other night he works late. He fills his mug from the pot Gerard made about an hour ago.

Gerard’s phone goes off again and he sighs—but he does answer it this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued directly from Full Circle Part I.

The day the results come in, Frank storms into Gerard’s house and fucks him bare on the couch, pulling out at the last second so that Mikey can add to it, too, and lick the mess from Gerard’s belly.

Gerard is a little light-headed and giddy afterward. But at least they’re all clean.

Frank makes them all sit, naked, around his laptop where they search through (porn and not-porn) sites looking for good threesome positions to try—getting a general consensus about the ones that look doable and giggling at the ones that look too ridiculous to even consider.

*

“ _Oh._ ”

Donna looks a mix of things, like maybe amused or smug, but she goes back to puffing on her cigarette regardless. Gerard watches the way she exhales the smoke and how it curls around her fluffy peroxide hair and up toward the ceiling—taking him back to his childhood. He wants to draw it. Remember it forever.

She turns her head and coughs, but when she uncovers her mouth, Gerard catches the twitch of a smirk and Gerard automatically knows he was worried for nothing—especially after she pulls Frank to her and kisses him above the ear. “You better make my boys happy or I’ll have to make you wish you’d never been born,” she says, patting Frank’s cheek. She shares a brief, knowing smile with Mikey and Gerard. “Now, let’s get you boys fed.”

Mikey steps in to pat out the small flame that Donna’s cigarette ignites on Frank’s shirt and Gerard fights a tiny smile as he thinks, _fuck, he’s already family._

*

“Please, please, _Frank_ , fuck, _Gee_ , yes,” Mikey chants and throws his head back.

He can’t help the way it’s spilling from his mouth and Gerard can’t believe he waited so long to hear this—the way Mikey falls completely apart when he’s got a dick in his ass. _Frank’s dick_. Mikey’s flushed from the chest up, and a sheen of sweat makes him gleam like he’s some kind of god under a spotlight as he wriggles in Frank’s lap.

It looks kind of funny—Mikey’s long limbs sprawled all over Frank’s much smaller frame—but it’s also extraordinarily hot seeing Mikey go reverse cowgirl (or cow _boy_ , Gerard mentally amends) so Gerard can’t do much more than gape at the sight and slowly stroke himself right in front of them, watching so intently.

“Please, please,” Mikey breathes, begging, but Frank won’t unlock the colorful bar his left arm makes across Mikey’s waist, keeping his thrusts slow and even.

Gerard squeezes the base of his own dick and braces himself against Frank’s thigh as he licks up Mikey’s shining neck and bites at the base of his throat before he slides back down to nuzzle at Mikey’s cock as Frank thrusts up into him—Gerard immediately relaxes his throat. Mikey’s fingers pull tighter at Gerard’s hair and they groan simultaneously, though Gerard’s is dampened by Mikey.

Frank nearly knees Gerard in the eye as he changes their position, still buried to the hilt in Mikey and thrusting shallowly as he guides Mikey onto his knees. Mikey shouts, and sweat drips from his temple onto the sheets. Gerard wants to lick the trail it makes down Mikey’s face, but he can’t reach. Frank ruts into him, slowly but hard enough to make Mikey’s jaw clench, and Gerard lies beside them on his back, spread waiting and reaching out for one of Mikey’s hands.

Mikey takes Gerard’s hand, twines their long fingers together, and squeezes, _yes, yes, yes._

“Mikey,” Frank pants, and Mikey’s eyes meet Gerard’s, looking lost and overwhelmed, blown wide with lust. “Get him ready, c’mon.” Frank keeps his thrusts shallow again, keeping Mikey on edge enough for those little frustrated _just fuck me already_ whines he makes, but Mikey does—he dips down onto his shoulder, leaving his back a smooth plane that Frank quickly slumps to fill, and Gerard puts the lube in Mikey’s hand, telling him _do it now, please do it, yes, do it, Mikes_ with the way he can’t lie still.

With the first press of Mikey’s fingers to Gerard’s most sensitive skin, all three of them groan. Mikey’s eyes go hazy and his fucking _mouth_ —Frank has to bury his face in Mikey’s back with a groan and he forces himself to still before he can turn back to watch—and Gerard’s head is thrown back, his eyes clenched shut, his mouth gaping.

“Give him two,” Frank grits, scraping his teeth down Mikey’s left shoulder. Gerard whines at Frank’s words and then gasps, because Mikey seriously isn’t fucking around, listening to every word Frank says right when he says it and Gerard didn’t even know that’d be a turn on—because Mikey’s pretty damn bossy, too, and Gerard can never say no.

Frank thrusts hard, once, and Gerard’s eyes fall on the way Mikey’s cock bobs, heavy and dripping against Mikey’s taut stomach.

Then all of Gerard’s thoughts are cut right the hell off except for, “ _Oh_ , fuckfuckfuck,” on repeat because Mikey’s shoving his fingers up into Gerard’s prostate and _god_ , his hands are perfect, and Gerard can’t help but shove his hips down to get more of that ridiculous high.

“Another,” Frank commands, and he evens his thrusts out again. Mikey is so close to begging that he’s practically biting through his own lip.

And Mikey does add another, and then they’re both staring at Gerard with matching blown pupils and Gerard thinks he might come, so he pushes at Mikey’s wrist, biting at his own lip, saying, “Wait, wait, wait.” They all slow, because it’s going to _happen this time, dammit_.

Gerard closes his eyes and makes himself breathe slowly, control his panting, giving himself a minute to regain composure and stop writhing across the sheets all wantonly (although, it doesn’t seem like Frank and Mikey are necessarily complaining). After an eternity, Gerard breathes, “Okay, yeah, let’s—please, we can—I’m ready.”

Frank slowly pulls out of Mikey, bends down to bite at Mikey’s ass cheek, which makes Mikey twitch and give a sharp shout, and then Frank slides down to Gerard. “How do you want this?” he asks. His eyes are serious and sparkling hazel and so _safe_ and _sincere_ that Gerard just kind of melts. “We’ll do it however you want, Gee.”

“I want—can we, I just,” Gerard pants. Gerard can’t breathe around the way his cock throbs at all of the images flashing in his mind—the phantom feelings of both of them pressed to his front and along his back. “Please.” He looks to Mikey, trying to tell him.

And Mikey, _thank god_ , tells Frank, “He wants to be between us.”

Frank nods, grinning goofily as his eyebrows arch up toward his hairline. “Yeah, yeah, that’s good, fuck yes,” he babbles. He starts shuffling them all around, scooting Gerard to the middle of the bed on his side, and then rolling Mikey so that his back is wide and smooth against Gerard’s chest, and then he finally situates himself behind Gerard, cock already nudging insistently between Gerard’s ass cheeks. Frank bends up to whisper into Gerard’s ear, “Like this, right?”

Gerard nods frantically, curling his hand around Mikey’s chest, remembering it in exactly the way Frank does, and his eyes prick at the thought. “Please, now,” he says, and Mikey starts canting his hips backward toward Gerard’s.

After a fresh reapplication of lube to both himself and Gerard, Frank lifts Gerard’s left thigh, and slides right in. Gerard chokes on a moan and releases the strangled noise into Mikey’s hair.

Mikey looses an answering groan and reaches back behind himself to grasp Gerard, muttering, “Please, please, please,” into his own arm. Frank stays buried inside, still not moving, letting Gerard get a feel for the stretch and burn. Mikey’s still working himself backward, this time jacking Gerard’s cock right toward his hole. “Gee, please, please, fuck me. I need it,” he says, voice strained.

Gerard nudges his hips forward the tiniest bit so that Mikey can comfortably sink back onto him. “Jesus _fuck_ ,” he sobs. _Brother, this is. Mikey, mine. We’re. Frank._ Mikey’s already working for friction while Gerard’s just trying really hard to lie still and work himself open around Frank. “ _God_ ,” he chokes, eyes closed against it.

Frank releases Gerard’s leg, letting it rest, bent over Mikey’s hip, pressing more skin to skin, somehow making it even more intimate by curling them all together—a line of sweaty bodies and overwhelming thoughts. They make it through three consecutive thrusts before Gerard is scrabbling for something not slick to hold onto. His fingers skate across the ice of Mikey’s chest, too slick to grasp but burning beneath his hands. Mikey grabs Gerard’s hand, pulls his fingers into his mouth, curling Gerard’s fingers into his own jaw like he wants the bruises they might leave, especially when Frank gives a hard thrust and Gerard flexes, feels the bone under his hand and the soft, harsh exhalation Mikey releases over his fingers.

“Perfect, so perfect,” Gerard says, still choking on the sounds spilling from his throat, getting caught between his teeth.

But Mikey whines, reaches back, trying for skin, for the things he can’t see and can only feel. “ _Please,_ ” he whines.

And Frank, _perfect_ , presses a kiss to the place behind Gerard’s ear that makes his eyes cross with sparks, and slows to a stop. “Pull off, Mikey,” Frank says, “And flip over, wanna see you.”

Gerard’s fingers tumble from Mikey’s lips. “Yesyesyes,” Mikey answers, hurriedly scooting away and flipping over, letting Gerard’s leg fall from Mikey’s hip. The movement presses Frank tighter to Gerard’s prostate and he can’t help but give a sharp gasp, especially once his eyes fall on Mikey’s flushed cheeks and half-lidded eyes.

Mikey hikes his long, beautiful pale leg over the flanks of Gerard’s and Frank’s thighs. He’s looking right into Gerard’s eyes as he guides him back inside. Gerard’s stomach twists with something he can’t quite place, but he’s too busy choking on another moan as Frank’s hips crank into his ass and make him slam into Mikey.

“ _Fuck,_ ” someone, or everyone, says, and _yeah_ , Gerard thinks that really sums it all up. Because yeah, the positioning is a little awkward, but it’s them and it’s just what they need. His chest is tight and he can’t breathe with the way they’re working together like they all became one sinuous body.

Clenching his eyes shut, Gerard revels in it all. Mikey’s tight around him, Frank is so fucking deep inside of him, and they’re both breathing across his sweaty skin—all joined together. And in this instance he’s glad that they never could before, because he was never ready for all of this intensity that’s making his heart collapse in on itself. His eyes snap back open when Frank nuzzles at his neck—and yeah, _Mikey_.

“I—you’re both,” Mikey says, eyes shining around his broken voice. His fingers rest on Gerard’s cheek as his gaze flickers from Gerard to Frank. Gerard watches the way he swallows the knot in his throat. “ _Me._ ” His eyes are screwed shut and he’s clutching so hard around Gerard, scrabbling at his and Frank’s backs, gasping with his head thrown back, his neck a long, lean line that Gerard shoves his face into. Gerard reaches down between them and grips Mikey’s cock, stroking and petting rather than actually pulling and jacking him hard the way he’s practically begging for it. Frank molds tighter around Gerard, shoving in even deeper, and then he’s going hard and fast, in turn making Gerard go hard and fast, and Mikey’s right; they’re both fucking him and Gerard can’t help but think that that’s how he wants it next time. His stomach coils hot— _next time._

Gerard is practically sobbing—groaning and writhing and going absolutely crazy the way his skin is buzzing over his bones—and Frank just pounds into him harder, grunting and squeezing tighter around Gerard’s chest. The slap and slide of all of their skin is practically deafening over all of their quiet breaths—they’ve gone strangely quiet, whereas someone is usually babbling and someone else is usually moaning and someone is usually giggling.

Mikey’s moans go all pitchy and Gerard is so fucking thankful that he isn’t the only one. He’s going to completely lose it, but he wants to take them both with him, drag them into the white hot, blinding pleasure they’re striving for. Mikey surges forward to suck on Gerard’s tongue and nip at his teeth when it gets too slick to meld their lips together. Frank groans loudly in Gerard’s ear, against his neck, and his hand joins Gerard’s to work on jerking Mikey—inked over fingers blurring with the stark paleness of Gerard’s.

“I- _I’m_ ,” Gerard grits around Mikey’s mouth. And then Mikey releases Gerard’s lip to instead throw his head back. Mikey comes with a howl—white and hot and thick all over their fingers. As soon as he’s done, (though still getting shoved into by Gerard, because somehow Mikey can still take it) he’s grasping both of their wrists, pulling their fingers into his mouth, and _dear jesus fucking fuck_ , Mikeyway is so fucking dirty.

Frank’s groaning pitches up into high, nasal moans, _so close_ , and Gerard knows he only needs a little something.

“Come in his ass, Frankie,” Mikey says, cheeks and chest still flushed and come still settled over his tongue. “Do it, please, Frank, I want to—I want to taste it, so bad. Gonna lick it out, tastes so good.”

Gerard eyes roll back a little as he feels Frank’s hips stuttering and his chest trembling, and his mouth is hot and open over Gerard’s sweaty shoulder. His nails dig into Gerard’s skin like he’s trying to tear his way inside and then there’s suddenly heat and slick blooming inside of Gerard, and Frank is shuddering out little gasps and _god_ , Gerard can actually feel it. Frank stills, twitching every so often as he catches his breath. Finally, Frank groans and starts pulling out.

Mikey practically flies off of Gerard’s cock, pulling Gerard up onto his knees as soon as Frank flops down beside them. “Yeah,” he gravels and dives right in, pressing his mouth all along Gerard’s perineum to leave a wet trail up to his hole. Gerard shudders and drops down onto his shoulders, arms bent and hands clutching the messed sheets on either side of his head.

Letting loose a loud shout, Gerard’s vision whites out for a second as Frank’s mouth attaches to his swinging cock. They’re fucking _worshipping_ Gerard and he doesn’t know how to handle it. He practically sobs, unable to control the way his hips jut as he humps Frank’s mouth and his stomach trembles. _So close._ His hole flexes around Mikey’s tongue like it’s trying to get him deeper inside and Gerard would be begging for something, anything, more, but Mikey shoves in two fingers and Gerard’s throat feels raw with the broken moans that grate out like shards of glass.

“Yeah, come on, Gee, do it,” Mikey says, shoving his fingers in deeper and fluttering the tips right against Gerard’s spot. Mikey’s voice is shredded, too. “You’re so close. You’re going to.” And Frank moans around Gerard’s cock, tugging on his sac like he agrees as Mikey spreads his fingers and licks back into the sensitive pucker.

Just like that, Gerard’s orgasm slams into him like nothing else he’s ever experienced. He’s coming, spurt after spurt into Frank’s mouth, harder than ever before. He sounds like he’s dying to his own ears, torn to pieces of himself that Mikey and Frank hold together for him. Gerard would’ve collapsed onto Frank’s face if it wasn’t for Mikey’s strong hands on the bend of his hips.

He only whites out for a few seconds—literally blind with pleasure—but when Gerard comes to, he’s panting, on his back and Mikey and Frank are right there, in front of his face, hands roving all over Gerard’s chest and stomach and thighs—bringing him back. Their eyes are wicked.

Then their tongues are twining, slick and shiny right in front of Gerard. _Fuck me_ —that’s, _fuck_ , their come sliding between each of those pretty pairs of lips and Gerard would moan if his voice wasn’t completely shot, so all he manages is a broken sound. Their eyes are immediately back on his, and he watches the way their throats work as they swallow. “ _Jesus fuck_ ,” Gerard mouths as his head flops back onto the mattress.

Frank collapses on Gerard’s left and Mikey on his right—and Gerard’s so thankful because the sweat is drying and he was about to start getting cold and he doesn’t want this moment to end. Gerard wraps his arms around their shoulders, fingers dipping into the hollows of their collarbones as Frank and Mikey twine their fingers together over Gerard’s belly and he feels their cocks softening against his thighs.

“I call middle next time,” Frank eventually says with a blissful sigh.

And Mikey starts giggling, burying his face in Gerard’s side. And when he looks back up, his eyes are half-lidded and so completely happy—like nothing else Gerard has ever seen—like he’d been waiting for so long and has finally gotten what he needs. _Gave him that_. “Gerard’s going to be in my spot next time,” he says, so, so wicked. “I’m going to fuck you both.”

Frank giggles back and bites Gerard’s nipple and tickles under his armpit while Mikey gets his ribs. Gerard flails and sounds like he’s choking as he splutters out laughs too.

*

Later that night (or early morning) when they’re all still sprawled across Gerard’s sheets and tangled together in a big naked pile, Mikey’s eyes peek out from the sheets like he’s just been startled awake. Gerard laughs lightly, because he does that too sometimes.

“You okay, Mikes?” Gerard asks. His voice is barely over a low gravel, still shot to pieces. He pets at Mikey’s hair and he just flops his head back down with a small grumble.

“Yeah,” Mikey eventually says. And okay, Gerard believes him, because he’s been sleeping as opposed to napping for quite a few weeks now.

Frank snores and then mumbles something that sounds like, “Ways.”

Gerard giggles and keeps carding Mikey’s hair through his fingers. “Do you think you guys would want to move in?” he asks softly.

Mikey just snorts and says, “Dude, my mug is already over here. What do you think.”

And _huh_ , Mikey’s right, Mikey’s _mug_ is here. It’s been here for weeks. And two of Frank’s guitars are sitting in the corner. _Huh_. It’s like they’ve been slowly creeping into Gerard’s everyday life without his knowledge. And Frank’s goddamn socks are always all over the place. And he always cooks them dinner, without fail. _God, and they already have keys!_

“You should make it official in the morning, though. He’d like that,” Mikey says. He sounds a lot sleepier and Gerard’s feeling it too. “We should get him a puppy, too.”

Gerard hums something vaguely affirmative and drifts back to sleep between his two favorite people in the world.

*

The sun bleeds across the kitchen tiles and Gerard watches the way it turns Frank’s skin golden as it creeps across his bare chest in a warm slash. Gerard kisses Frank’s shoulder and then sips at his coffee. Mikey shuffles in and grumbles something like, “Mrphl,” which could mean “Morning” or “Somebody please put a coffee in my hands.”

Gerard grins as Frank spins around and puts coffee in Mikey’s mug, along with one spoonful of sugar, and then kisses his lips before he hands it to Mikey. A small smile flickers at Mikey’s lips as he peeks at Gerard over the rim of it.

“Move in with me,” Gerard blurts.

Frank’s back is turned, but he spins around quickly—coffee goes sloshing out of his own mug to stain the tiles and he doesn’t even pay it any attention. “What?”

“I want you both to live with me,” Gerard says. And yeah, it sounds perfect. “Get out of your lease and move all of the shit you want here, sell everything you don’t want. Just.” He swallows, because god, sometimes the way he sounds so earnest makes him want to die. “Live with me.”

Frank has never looked so fucking happy and it makes something warm bloom in Gerard’s chest, light and airy like a summer-laugh. He’s literally bouncing up and down and his eyes are alive and sparkling and his smile is so genuine that Gerard doesn’t even care that this could totally go to shit someday.

“Seriously, Gee?” Frank’s voice is at a pitch that only small dogs can hear, and Gerard can’t help but laugh as he feels a blush crawl across his cheeks.

“Well, yeah,” Gerard says, shuffling his feet across the tile and ducking his head. He scratches at it and then runs his fingers through the tangles. “I mean, it’s not like you guys aren’t over here all the time and I have the space so…yeah.” He glances up and there’s Mikey with his hips and cheekbones and his little happy smile. Gerard blushes brighter.

Frank practically melts into Gerard, arms around his back and face smushed into his neck, then he pulls Mikey in too and— _yeah, this is it_.

They’ll totally get a dog.


End file.
